Lonely Christmas
by October Reckwiler
Summary: Imperial Pair. Perhaps Atobe and Tezuka won't have a lonely Christmas after all.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis or any of the characters. And oh! This hasn't been really well thought out, and it couldn't turn into anything more because I wrote this where kids were present and kept bugging me that they wanted to read it. Turns out they didn't read it out after I finished it anyway, but oh well. This is just fluff… ish… I guess. I'm not really sure what to call it, so I hope you guys all enjoy this Christmas fic. Pretty short, sucky plot, but oh well. Here we go!**

* * *

It was that time of year again. The time where malls became crowded with last minute shoppers fighting for the last of the items that were still on sale. Tezuka Kunimitsu let out a soft sigh before wrapping a white scarf around his neck and covering the bottom half of his face. The scarf was decorated with pictures of mistletoe scattered about it. An early Christmas gift from his mother.

He had also received a long sleeved fuzzy white sweater decorated with Christmas trees and mistletoe. Underneath, he wore a pink short sleeved shirt decorated with glasses of sake and eggnog, and the last top layer underneath that was a plain black undershirt. To complete the outfit, he wore black gloves, black dress pants, and black dress shoes. Closing his eyes for a moment as he thought about where he was supposed to go and how he was going to get there, he opened his eyes and walked out of his room, hoping that he looked presentable since he did not possess a mirror to look over himself in.

After he slid the screen door open which connected the traditional room to the dining room, he slipped through, shut the screen, and went out the front door. The first step out, he heard a loud crunch underneath his feet as he stepped onto the thick layers of snow which had most likely formed during the night. Closing the door behind him and starting his walk to the train station, he was glad that the snow wasn't so deep as to cause the tip of his pants and his socks from getting wet. It took around fifteen minutes for him to arrive, but he was right on time. After purchasing his ticket, he got on board.

The ride was shorter than he expected, or perhaps he had been too preoccupied with his thoughts to notice the time pass by. He wondered what kinds of things awaited him in Atobe's home. Though, since the one in charge of the Christmas party was Atobe himself, Tezuka supposed that there would be many things in store for him and his teammates. Whether those things were good or bad, he wasn't sure, but he couldn't predict whether they would be or not either. Atobe was a unique individual that could be easy to read at times or even impossible to read at other times. It all depended on the silver haired male's mood.

Getting off the train at his stop, the brunette walked out of the train station and stood right outside. He had caught a glimpse of something sparkling that had fluttered in front of him, but it had instantly disappeared. It had slightly reminded him of the Hyoutei buchou that was on his mind. Pretty soon, more of those sparkles had started to fall. Tezuka looked up at the white sky. _'Snow…'_ Changing his gaze, he held out a gloved hand, and just as quickly as a snowflake landed, it disappeared, leaving a wet spot in its wake. He allowed himself a small smile, though no one could see it because of his scarf covering his mouth.

Shaking his head lightly, causing some of the white flakes to fall from of his hair, he continued his journey despite not having an umbrella. A cold wind blew, and the bespectacled male shuddered, trying to hug his sweater more tightly around himself. He slightly wished that he had worn another layer of clothing, but he quickly brushed that thought away. It was already too late, and he didn't wish to go back now anyway. He could deal with a little cold, though 'little' was underestimating by quite a bit. Being stubborn, Tezuka ignored that fact and continued on.

As time passed by, the once crowded streets and sidewalks grew quite desolate and empty as the weather grew harsher by the second. Everyone had gone in for shelter from the blistering cold. The brunette held up an arm to cover his face from the now hard ice flakes which were blowing this way and that. It seemed like the weather was turning into a mini snowstorm. But Tezuka kept on walking through the nearly impossible weather. He was intent on reaching his destination.

Even so, the weather didn't seem to be showing any signs of lifting. Despite his warm clothes, the brunette felt the cold seeping through the layers, and his whole body felt like it was starting to go numb even though he knew he was trembling. His journey was getting very difficult though his decision to fight through never wavered. His hard work was rewarded when he caught a brief glimpse of a plaque on the wall surrounding a large building which read 'Atobe Residence'.

Relief washed over Tezuka, but he knew he still had quite a bit more to walk until he reached the mansion itself. Why the trail that led up from the gates to the main building was so unnecessarily long, he didn't know, but he supposed it was something he couldn't really question either. Maybe it was to discourage burglars. The bespectacled figure shook his head and waved those thoughts away. Now wasn't the time to be distracted. So he continued on once more.

---

As he sat on his Christmas decorated couch in a nice royal violet suit with matching royal violet colored pants and black dress shoes, Atobe sighed. All the decorations were put up within the mansion throughout all of the rooms. Mistletoe were placed in random places for a little bit of fun/trouble. Snacks and refreshments were set up and all in order. It seemed like nothing could go wrong… But that had been before the small snowstorm had started.

There was a little bit over half an hour of time before the designated time for the start of the Christmas party, but from the looks of things, it didn't seem like anyone would be able to arrive then or later. Knowing these facts, the silver haired male let out another sigh. But it was also the reason why he was so surprised when there was a knock on the door, followed by the ring of the doorbell.

Even before he opened the door, Atobe knew who was on the opposite side. There was only one person [besides himself] that was stubborn enough to go through a small snowstorm to reach his destination despite the dangers. He also knew only one person old fashioned enough to knock and forget about using a doorbell. The silver haired male's eyes widened. _'Tezuka…?'_

He immediately rushed to the door, knowing that none of his servants or butlers would get the door for him. He had given them specific orders, after all. He would greet his guests personally like a proper host should. Flinging the door open, he stopped and stared at the figure before him.

Honey colored hair glistened as light from inside struck it. The white snowflakes seemed to form a halo atop the younger one's head, and Atobe could have sworn that an angel had showed up at his doorstep. Snapping out of his thoughts, he ushered the other inside from the freezing weather and shut the door. But for some reason that neither knew of, they both looked up simultaneously and spotted a mistletoe innocently hanging above their heads.

Returning their gazes on each other, the both looked away for a moment, Tezuka hesitantly lowering his scarf as they did this, before their lips met in a soft and simple kiss. Neither of them minded. Actually, they both enjoyed it as they pressed their bodies together to deepen it. Warm against cold.

And Atobe and Tezuka were glad they were able to spend their Christmas with the one they wanted to most.

Each other.

* * *

**Author: Yaay, I edited things a little so it wouldn't be too boring at the end, I guess… XD; Hope you all enjoyed! And have a Merry Christmas!**


End file.
